The subject matter described herein relates generally to wind turbines and, more particularly, to a wind turbine blade and a method of fabricating the same.
Many known wind turbines include a tower and a rotor mounted on the tower via a nacelle. The rotor includes a number of blades that rotate to drive a generator through a gearbox via a rotor shaft, and the gearbox steps up the inherently low rotational speed of the rotor shaft such that the generator may convert the mechanical energy to electrical energy. However, at least some known wind turbines experience significant losses in annual energy production (AEP) due to aerodynamic inefficiencies of the blades at their respective tips. Moreover, at least some known wind turbines have blades with tips that generate vortices that may adversely affect the operation of downstream wind turbines.